emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Yagami
Light Yagami is on of the rappers in Walter White vs Light Yagami . He is the main protagonist of the series Death Note. Played by Ciarán McGinn, he raps against Walter White . About Light Yagami is the main protagonist of the series Death Note. After discovering the Death Note, he decides to use it to rid the world of criminals. His killings are eventually labelled by people of Japan as the work of "Kira." Light has brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to dress very neatly, and is usually seen wearing his school uniform or a suit. Light is characterized as hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Light would constantly predict all of the possible scenarios that could happen, and plan a solution in advance, even in the most impromptu situations. His only faults are his deep sociopathic interior, his cynical outlook on life, his overconfidence in himself and in his belief that he is never wrong. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he uses his Death Note as a means by which he can enact his will to rid the world of evil people. Light's main goal is to create a new world that is free of injustice and populated only with honest and kind people. Then, he will become the "god of the new world". Light is decisive and is driven to achieve his ambitions, without faltering one bit in his beliefs. Despite staining his hands with the blood of the people that he's killed, this extreme action can be said as a result of his unmoving resolve. In the year 2003 (2006 in the anime), Light Yagami discovers a mysterious notebook on the ground at his school. Written on the cover are the words "Death Note". The Death Note's instructions state that if a human's name is written within it, that person shall die. Light is initially skeptical of the notebook's authenticity, but after experimenting with it, Light realizes that the Death Note is real. After putting much thought into whether or not he should continue using the notebook, he ascertains that no one else will be able to bear the burden of improving the world. Light then meets the previous owner of the Death Note, a Shinigami named Ryuk. He explains his reasons for dropping the Death Note in the human world and when it is Light's time to die, he will be the one to write Light's name in his notebook. Light then tells him of his goal of getting rid of all the evil people in the world, and ruling over it as God. Ryuk responds by saying "It's just as I thought, humans are so interesting!" Lyrics Verse 1 The famous Heisenberg has just made a mistake You dare to challenge Kira? You don't have what it takes First I'll take your wife, then I'll take your son Your brother in law Hank and now the deal is done! You better stay away from me before I write down your name I am justice, I'm the danger, how dare you call me insane My goal with this book is to end bastards like you So prepare to see the light you psychotic damn fool Your entire family hates you because of what you're doing Getting millions out of crystal meth, what the hell were you thinking? I'm going to make a better world, with a touch of this pen So get ready Walter White, in 40 seconds you're going to end Trivia *He only has one rap verse in this battle. After Jesse's verse, he laughs after being shot in the wrist. A clip of him laughing in the Death Note anime was used to simulate this. (No copyright infringement intended) *He is the third Death Note character to appear in the series. Along with L Lawliet , Watari , Ryuk, and Beyond Birthday. *The effect used on Lights voice is of a demonic feedback. In the anime he normally has a soft and smooth voice. The demonic effect was added to symbolize his extremely dark and corrupted side from using the Death Note.